


Canine

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jade.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Canine

**Author's Note:**

> For Jade.

When he grins, he looks so much like the dog he can be. You love how playful he is when he's Padfoot, how toweringly fierce. Vague snatches of half-remembered tumble, fur and teeth, canine and canine. In the morning, nothing more than shadows on your thought, and you shut them out as you wrap yourself tighter around him.

You don't know it, but he watches you sometimes. When he thinks nobody else is looking, when he simply doesn't care if they are. The way you run the tip of your quill over your upper lip makes him almost shiver, and he draws you stick figures on broomsticks, showing them to James, who grins and claps him on the back. He tries not to blush, really he does, but he can't help it. What do you think he grew his hair for this summer?

You miss him when he's not there. At the oddest times, you'll wake in the night and he's not there, your arms wrapped around him. And those, those are the moments, though you know you shouldn't and you hate it the rest of the time, when you long for full moon.


End file.
